


【锤基】颅内高潮（AU车）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	【锤基】颅内高潮（AU车）

【正文】  
“Oh,My love!My wife!”  
“Death,that hath sucked the honey of thy breath.”  
“Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty.”  
“Thou are not conquered.”

迷人的英音像是凑近你的耳边，情人般诉说着爱意，温柔的撩拨的让Thor欲罢不能的。  
他无数次幻想屏幕对面的男人会是怎样的优雅。  
仅是用声音便将他迷惑，愿意为之臣服。

Thor是普通的上班族，凭借出色的外貌，也算过得不错。  
可他有个秘密，他是声控，极度声控，甚至要求伴侣在床上呢喃私语。  
在Thor得到神秘网址之前，他从未找到理想的声音。  
直到听到他。  
仅是简短的几个单词，都能让他产生欲望，呢喃的爱语在脑海里回旋，他无法控制的抚向那不安分的性器，撸动着，随着故事的结束释放自己。  
Oh，这是多么的触犯神灵啊。  
Thor霏红着脸颊，懊恼的责骂自己，却又忍不住回味那种快感。  
若是男人在他的眼前，他怕是要把他拥抱在怀里，听着只对他说的无数遍爱语，贯穿男人，共赴云雨，要让那性感的唇瓣喊着“Thor”，让男人永远只属于他。  
可惜，这不过就只是一场妄想。

与同事谈笑风生的Thor，爽朗的笑容背后是控制不住的欲望，他只想赶紧结束这一天的工作，与他的“神秘爱人”享受高潮的愉悦。  
他忍耐不住了，太想拥有那个声音了。  
颤抖的手只能紧紧握住杯壁，试图用冰冷让自己清醒。

“您真是一位谈判高手呢。”西装革履的男人是Thor的上司，前一刻刚谈成了一笔大单，却被眼前这个年轻的男人摆了一道。  
“您哪里的话，一切都是仰仗您的关系。”男人薄凉的唇瓣开合着，眼神中只有高傲，他向来擅长这些，是他生存的方式，总能轻松的打下胜仗。  
什么？？？  
Thor手中的杯子应声落地，若他没有听错，是他！  
那让Thor夜夜自慰无法品尝的男人，竟得来全不费功夫？

“先生，您应该小心一些的。”  
男人有着黑色的卷发，修长的手指，与Thor的手不期然的相碰，微凉的指尖滑过Thor的手背，引起他兴奋的颤抖。  
Thor猜的没错，有着优美声音的男人，优雅俊朗，像是神灵的恩赐。

对不起，我要你，完完全全的属于我！  
Thor第一次想要不计一切的得到一个人，他疯狂了，抛却那些生来该是正直的人的想法，他要得到那个声音，那个俊美的面容以及墨绿宝石一般的眼眸。

“He would not stay for me, and who can wonder?”  
“He would not stay for me to stand and gaze. “  
“I shook his hand, and tore my heart in sunder, “  
“呜，你！”男人的眼前一片黑暗，紧张和害怕占据了他的心。  
“Loki。”  
Thor花了很长很长时间，跟踪这个男人，拥有独立豪宅，出色能力的男人，兴趣居然是给邻居制造些恶作剧以及深夜读诗。

“你...你是谁？”被叫做的Loki的他害怕的浑身颤立，想要用手肘反击，却被不知名的男人绑在身后，无法动弹一分。  
“And went with half my life about my ways.”男人低沉的声音在Loki脑海里回放，那是他没有读完的最后一句，像是要强制塞进他的大脑一般。  
Loki被翻过了身体，蒙着他的手也随之放下，Loki面前的男人，是这几天总是能偶遇到的。  
那金色耀眼的头发，高壮的身躯，以及湖蓝色的眼眸都让Loki记忆深刻。

“Loki，请原谅我，我是个肮脏的跟踪者，可我只是想要得到你。”  
Thor虔诚的蹲在Loki的身边，在他面前敞开的睡衣，露出了Loki精致的锁骨，像是诱惑着他去亲吻，亲吻Loki的每一处，感受着，是否会跟Loki的声音一般优美。

“你...我...”Loki想要开口，却被男人亲吻住锁骨，那扎人的胡须拂过他光洁的肌肤，温热的唇瓣造访他的每一处，温柔的热烈的，甚至让他的体温升高，被Thor吻过的地方一片绯红。  
“叫我Thor。”Thor感觉到Loki的颤抖，愉悦极了，他的Loki，声音美好，身体却更是。  
Thor？Loki紧咬住下唇，不让到口的话语溢出。  
可....这个Thor？  
Thor一把扯开那丝质的睡衣，Loki红色的乳尖在空气中挺立，像是等着他摘取。

别咬了，我心疼。  
Thor抬头，望向Loki那被他自己咬的通红的唇瓣，伸出了手，轻柔的拨开那个能说出优美语言的唇。  
然而，下一刻，他被狠狠的咬住。  
手指痛的不像是自己的，可却在痛感中生出一丝丝快感，他用尽力气的往里深去，甚至能碰到Loki柔软的舌尖。  
Thor像是不受影响一般，亲吻上Loki的乳尖，手指极尽挑逗的与Loki的唇舌共舞。  
Loki惊恐的睁大眼眸，像是受惊的小鹿，任由猎人捕杀。  
“嘶~啊~”Loki惊呼出声，放开了Thor。  
Thor竟是撕咬着他的乳尖，陌生的快感和痛感同时袭来。  
啊！多么优美的声音，若Thor不是在这里取悦猎物，怕是恨不得把这呻吟录下来，伴着每日的清晨起身。  
但是，现在，他还想要听更多。

“我，可以吗？”Thor被咬的甚至出血的手移向了Loki薄制的睡裤，手指轻轻的描绘着那形状。  
你，当然...  
Thor根本不是要询问Loki，他看到坐在那的人要说出拒绝的话语，只能懊恼的拨开了那碍事的裤子。  
Loki疲软的性器就这样在Thor的面前出现。  
真是可爱，粉色的，不小的尺寸。  
Thor没有给Loki任何喘息的时间，他宽大的掌心握住性器，用指尖刮动着撸动着，让它有了挺立的趋势。  
“Thor...不能这样...”  
Loki急的胡乱用手按向Thor柔软的头发，可身下却被Thor狠狠的固定住，无法动弹。  
即使他巧舌如簧无往不利，也敌不过Thor。

Thor？那是Thor人生第一次觉得自己的名字被喊出万般风情，尤其是Loki那颤抖着的尾音，刺激的他身下胀痛难忍。  
“再喊我！”Thor命令着，加快了手中的速度，那个粉色可爱的性器渐渐胀大到一个不容小觑的尺寸。  
不...  
Loki摇着头，还挂着褪去睡裤的双腿挣扎着，想要脱离Thor的钳制，他不是未经人事的小伙子，可Thor也太懂如何让他快乐了吧？  
“我说，喊我好吗？”Thor温柔的声音让Loki头皮发麻，他可以拒绝强硬的命令，可绝对拒绝不了这样温柔的请求。

“Thor？Thor...Thor!”舌尖抵着下齿，一遍又一遍的呼喊着Thor的名字。  
哦，真是太美了！  
Thor身下的牛仔裤被性器涌出的液体沾湿，胀大的将要撑破，可他顾不得这些，而是享受着“Thor”这个叫声在他脑袋里回荡的美好，像是每个夜晚独自妄想的梦。  
Thor突然吞下了Loki那直挺在空气中的性器，吞吐起来，每一次都带出唾液和白浊的液体。  
“Thor！！！”Loki放声尖叫，无处安放的手撑在椅子的后背，随着Thor剧烈的吞吐，身体不受控制的左右摇晃，暴露在外的菊穴，摩擦着光滑的椅座，竟产生了绝佳的快感。

“Loki，你真美，声音美，身体也美。”Thor放过Loki那将要释放的性器，得不到满足的东西甚至在空中跳跃了两下，Loki微张的嘴呵出热气。  
就差一点！差一点才能得到满足啊！  
Loki水汪汪的眼眸望向Thor，不再是惊慌失措，而是欲求不满，控诉着身下这个宛如神祇男人的恶行。  
“说点什么，我就满足你。”Thor将Loki的双腿架上肩膀，那被椅座磨得红肿的菊穴，让他忍不住要品一品，可声控这个恶习，使他无法进行下一步。  
说？说什么？  
Loki急的快哭了，Thor的粗气都喷洒在他已有快感的穴口处，菊穴不受身体控制的开始收缩，他急需这个男人粗鲁的亲吻！

“Thor，你...你很好看，上一次见你的时候，这双湖蓝色的眼眸吸引了我，像是蔚蓝的大海。”Loki的声音带着深情，手指划过Thor那长翘的睫毛，不得不说，面前的这个跟踪者是神灵恩赐的礼物，如此俊朗。  
这是Thor这一生在欢爱时听过最美的句子了，他的心被填满，那个恶劣的癖好得到了最大的满足。  
Thor吻上那令人痴迷的菊穴，用尽全力的舔抵着，他可以感觉到Loki为他的颤抖。  
“啊哈...哈....哈...”Loki呵出更多的热气，仿佛身体已经不再属于他了，Thor温柔的吻和胡须的触感带给他极致的美好。  
“Thor...我...我到了！”Loki呼喊着，手艰难的撑住身后的桌沿，喷出的白浊液体在空中划出优美的弧线，沾湿了Thor那金色的头发。  
淫靡却又极具美感。  
Loki红了眼眶，觉得自己疯了，还不够，他想要Thor身下那个已经快撑破裤子的东西贯穿他。  
可是，这个大个子，就知道一遍又一遍的亲吻！  
“Thor，给我。”Loki拉扯着眼前的脑袋，让还沉迷于他穴口的男人看他。

给你！一切都给你！  
Thor像是听到了梦里纯在的话语，他激动的把Loki放了下来，一把扫开桌子上的一切，还连接着耳机的电脑被扫到了地上，可Loki根本顾不了心疼，他看着Thor解开裤子，掏出了比他的更大的性器。  
Loki吞咽着口水，想要这个进入又深深的恐惧。  
Loki是被抱上书桌的，背抵在白色的墙壁上，双腿被大力的分开，Thor的性器跃跃欲试着，停在他的穴口，而释放过一次的他的性器，也在悄然的挺立。  
“Loki。”Thor温柔的用手抚着Loki的脸颊，性器在穴口停留，Loki分泌出的肠液沾湿了Thor的前端。  
Loki好像知道了Thor要什么，兴奋的他根本无法结束这场荒唐。

“Thor，我现在就要你，与我结合，你听明白了吗？”Loki捧过Thor的脸颊，在他的耳边低声呢喃，向来高傲的他，除了念那些恼人的诗句，可从没有说过这般羞耻的话，一切都是为了欢愉，为了，Thor。

我的声音之神，所有都将如你所愿。  
Thor挺立着身下，进入了Loki，那温暖的穴口，让他无法温柔下去，他的双手抓住Loki的双手，支撑着Loki，将自己的性器全数没入，一次比一次激烈的冲击，Loki的性器也在这样的情况下跳动着挺立着。  
Loki的大脑都混乱了，从没有一个人可以给孤傲的他带来如此极致的快感。  
温柔的吻，粗暴的撕裂。  
书桌被震得咯吱作响，Thor站在那享受着眼前的美景，所有的交合都是如此清晰，他的性器每一次都会带出透明的液体，又深深的埋入，那穴口中的触感让他欲罢不能，紧紧的包裹着他，吸允着他。  
该死！就快到极点了！  
“Loki，跟我说话！”Thor急促的命令Loki，把早已被他操晕的男人抱到怀里。

说？说话？

“Thor...啊....你真棒...每...每一次...都深入...我...我...快坏...了，现在...命令...你...啊啊...操...哭...我...哈....啊...啊！”Thor的性器顶到他的最深处，他无法再说话了，大脑一片空白。  
“Loki！！！”Thor嘶吼着，感觉到身下的爆炸以及脑内的高潮，Loki在他耳边说的这些dirty talk简直要了他的命。  
让你哭吗？好！  
几百次猛力的冲刺，Loki的双腿被拉扯到最大，接受着Thor的一切，包括爆发在他体内白浊的液体，一次两次，彻底灌满了他。

阳光透过纱质的窗帘透射进来，Loki把玩着躺在他床上男人的金发，笑着清理那已经凝固的液体。  
他向来讨厌肮脏，可好像要是Thor，他都不讨厌。  
对了，我的跟踪者，你知道吗，在一年前遇到你的声音的时候，我就爱上了你，我就发誓要得到你。  
跟踪你，知道了你最隐秘的爱好。  
我是声控，而你是极度声控，天作之合。  
我知道你会打开那个网址的，它也只为你而开。

不过，亲爱的，下次该是你在我耳边说着情话了，用你那低沉优美的声音。

Thor在梦中甜甜的笑着，脑海里还回放他与Loki欢爱时说的一切。  
他沉迷了，沉迷于这种颅内高潮，沉迷于身体灵魂的契合，沉迷于名叫“Loki”的一切。

——END——


End file.
